Shippou
by ChibiChibi-Chan
Summary: After the last fight with Naraku everyone has gone their separate ways. Shippou goes to the well that started it all in Inu Yasha and now it seems the well is going to start something else.


The scenery of Feudal Japan glowed to life as the sun rose up and the people of the village started to do their regular business among themselves. Children laughed and played while their parents kept busy and among the crowd of cheerful people walked a boy with a long fox tail moving about behind him greeting the villagers back as they exchanged a hello to him. The fox tailed teen continued his walk going out of the village and soon upon a relatively new shrine and walked in. He slid the door closed behind him and looked down into a well and soon sat down next to it.

"Its been a long time since we fought Naraku," he thought to himself, "and of course everything has changed. Everyone is happy. Sango and Miroku finally got together practically the moment after Miroku looked at his hand and found the curse lifted.The two of them now live in a village close to where Sango's home was. As for Inu Yasha and Kagome, it took awhile for Inu Yasha to finally accept the loss of Kikyo and disappeared for awhile after the fight with Naraku. Kagome said her goodbyes to everyone and promised to come back as often as possible and disappeared down the Bone Eaters well. Eventually after a couple of months Inu Yasha came by the village and asked where Kagome had gone off to, though I think he knew anyway, and he too disappeared down the well to Kagome's time. The last time I saw the two Inu Yasha had appeared in different clothing with Kagome on his back and had announced that they had decided to get married in the way Kagome's time does and that Inu Yasha would settle down and live in her time. The two said they would visit every month but months turned into years and then on their last visit they had brought their five year old daughter. Sadly I haven't seen them since, maybe today will be that day..."

Shippou placed his hands behind his head and laid on the floor next to the well thinking about the adventures he had when he was younger with Inu Yasha and the rest of his friends. His green eyes started to grow tired of simply looking up at the ceiling and gave up on him turning the world black. The afternoon sunlight peaked in through the cracks and Shippou had curled up with his tail playing as a poofy blanket of fur over him while he slept peacefully. A light glow brightly within the well then dimmed slowly causing Shippou to growl slightly and turn the opposite way. A girl with spiky white bangs popped her head inside the room and looked around from inside the well. Her yellow eyes scanned the room a little bit and she smiled and jumped out letting her long hair fly wildly around. She brushed off the dirt from her light pink skirt and sleeves and let out a scream. Shippou instantly woke up from the sound and glared at the girl.

"Waii! It really does work! Just like the bedtime stories mama told me," she giggled while looking around.

"Hey just who the hell are you," Shippou growled at the girl as she stared at him and continued giggling.

"Oi! A local!" she waved at Shippou.

"Local? Hey don't ignore my question! Answer me!" the fox boy was slowly getting even more agitated by the minute by the girl. First she appears out of no where then she screams at the top of her lungs then goes ahead and laughs at him and to top it off, he slowly realized, she was standing on his tail. "HEY! GET OFF!!"

She quickly moved off of the tail and gave a nervous smile,"I'm sorry about that. This is all very new to me. I mean I didn't know people had tails back then... I mean now... Hmm this is going to become very confusing..."

"Yeah well just don't do it anymore," Shippou stood up and moved his tail around to make sure she didn't crush it to death. For a quick second he looked at her and noticed something twitching on her head and then continued to stare.

"Eh... is there something amazing about me," she asked, puzzled by his stare.

"You have ears..." he slowly managed to say.

"Well I do hope everyone now has ears!" she bopped him on the head causing a lump to pop up.

"OWWW! What was that for?!" he rubbed his head and growled at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," she gave another nervous smile, " I guess I don't know my own strength. Oh yeah you asked for my name... Its Higarashi Koinu."

Shippou almost fell back at the name and knew she noticed his shock, "Higarashi... Like Kagome Higarashi?!"

"Well yes, that's my mother's name," she stared at the fox boy as he practically freaked out on her.

He finally calmed down and looked at the girl while quickly piecing everything together, "So that means that Inu Yasha is your father, that would explain the ears...and you were the little girl they had brought here a long time ago... except I remember you having black hair but I guess its the same for you as it is for your father."

"Wow you sure do know a lot about me and all I did was give you my name...Speaking of which why don't you do the same," she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry! My name is Shippou, I guess you can say I know so much about your parents because I know them," he finally managed to say and noticed the grin on her face.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIII! You're Shippou-chan! My mom told me about you," she glomped the boy and squeed loudly in his ear giving him a headache quickly.

"Egh, speaking of your parents. Where are they at? Are they coming?" he noticed the volume in the room go down to zero quickly.

"oh... well... they don't even know that I'm here," she smiled at him before he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't be here with out your parents. This place isn't exactly all that much safe you know, especially for someone like you." he started to push her back down the well.

"I can take care of myself here! You don't have to worry about me! I'm fourteen for crying out loud!" she protested and realized he was no longer pushing her down the well.

"Fourteen... if that's true then I really haven't even felt a year or two pass by me. You were a child when I last saw you but that really feels like it happened yesterday. So I guess they really don't have any interest in coming back here," Shippou sat down and looked at the ground. Koinu patted him on the head and sighed.

"The truth isn't because they don't like you or anything really. Its because of me... They're worried I'll get myself into trouble if they let me go here and they really couldn't just leave me back in my time. Either way its my fault that they lost touch with you. But you know what now that I'm here they'll have to come after me. Of course I'm not going back before I look around here. I've only heard of this place in bed time stories and now that I'm here I want to explore," she smiled and noticed Shippou laughing.

"Well I can't just let you go off and do whatever you want now. I'll have to make sure you'll be okay," he looked up at her and grinned.

"So you aren't going to stop me?" she watched him stand up.

"I think you'd beat me up anyway if I tried. Though it is very selfish of me to go along with this and I'm sure your dad will beat me up for it but I'm sure it'll be well worth it," he walked over to the door.

"Oi! Well then lets get going before they find out I'm absolutely gone! We need to get a head start. Who knows! Maybe if I can show them that I'll be okay going here on my own and you can protect me," she followed behind him and grinned.

"Well I suppose so. So where are we going first," he asked as he opened the door.

"As far away as you can think of... I heard there was a demon slayer or something like that here. I wanna see one," she bounced up and down.

"Sango and Miroku... I guess it wouldn't hurt to go that far out," he clapped his hands together and looked at her,"Then we're going now. It'll take a few days though."

"That's alright with me. My dad can track me down as long as he wants to," she walked out of the shrine and stretched,"Neh, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" he looked at her.

"Can I ride on your back?! Oh please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Mama told me so many stories about how dad would let her and stuff. Come on! I bet it'll be way more faster than me walking and dragging along behind," she looked at him with a puppy dog look and caused Shippou to cringe slightly and finally give in.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy," he bent down and felt the dog girl jump on his back, nearly knocking him down and stood back up with her giggling happily.

"Lets go!" she ordered and Shippou started off. He quickly took out a small mushroom from inside his shirt and tossed it behind them as he took off running with the girl on his back hoping that once Inu Yasha and Kagome got there they would get the message and know not to worry...too much about Koinu.

Trees passed by them in a blur of green and brown as Shippou continued to pick up speed at the request of Koinu, acting like the whole thing was a theme park ride of some sort. She laughed as they would jump over logs and other things around the ground and would often let go of her hold on him and let her hands wave around above her head causing him to panic and think she had fallen off only to hear her laughing and grabbing on to him again. He started to wonder how Inu Yasha managed to do this type of thing for Kagome all the time, not that it bothered him too much or that she was heavy just that he found nearly running into trees with someone on his back was occurring a lot more often. To be honest he really felt that this way of moving through the woodlands was really annoying especially with someone like Koinu. Looking back to make sure she was still holding on to him he looked forward as his eyes turned a blood red. Koinu stopped laughing as she noticed something was happening with Shippou. She held on to the fur that had appeared and in an instant she was no longer being carried by Shippou but a giant fox creature and laughed.

"This is ten times better than anything else," she screamed into Shippou's ear.

"I really think it was a good thing I came... If she thinks this is better than anything else then she'd really be in trouble without me," he thought to himself as he trampled over the trees underneath him.

-------------------------------------------------  
wow... I like haven't posted on since they like... deleted my old stories, well... most of them... Anyway... I said I would write a Inu Yasha story one day and broke my own rule about saying screw you to yes... I crawled back to you cause I'm an adict... and I love you dearly... even if you deleted my old crappy stories that I have on my website anyway... ANYWAY! Enough of that.. yeah... So what is this crap anyway? Well long story short... An "after inu yasha dur" type story... as if you couldn't tell... It's mainly going to focus on Shippouness cause I 3 Shippou. XD And cause I really thought he deserved a bigger role in IY anyway... ¬¬ especially being a full demon an all... yeah... SO! There you have it... Shippou main char now... and the run away Koinu. Yay... (and like... no... I don't want Koinu and Shippou to be together... that's like... wrong on so many levels...and Inu Yasha would 0wn Shippou if he tried anything anyway.... so... hah...)

ChibiChibi-chan


End file.
